Alien
is the final boss from Mega Man 2. When the player enters his room, Dr. Wily will jump from his flying saucer and turn into a green alien. Its only weakness is Bubble Lead, and all other weapons refill all its energy when used against it. The Alien shoots and flies slowly throughout the room, always in a figure eight pattern. When it's defeated, it is revealed that it was just a hologram created by Dr. Wily to trick Mega Man, and the "alien" was a small flying object. The Alien appears near the end of the mini game "Tatakae! Rockman" in Pokeroku 2. He warps between the three paths and attacks with either a series of 4 arrow-shaped projectiles that can be destroyed with one shot (each worth 1 point) or an indestructible sphere. When the Alien's health is equal or lower than 8, it will stop attacking and warp faster, making him a harder target. Defeating the Alien is optional, as he will escape when Mega Man reaches the end of the path, but his defeat will grant the player 20 points and end the mini game. As each Charge Shot causes 10 damage to the Alien, it is recommended to defeat him only with them as he will be defeated with 8 hits instead of 80 normal shots (which is probably impossible due to the limited time) and will not warp due to the low health. Data Damage Data Chart Amount of damage in units that Alien receives from each special weapon in Mega Man 2. :* Any data with a "+" represents the weapon actually restoring the boss's health. Other media In Archie Comics' Mega Man comic series, Dr. Wily tries to fool Mega Man with the Alien hologram, saying he came from space. Mega Man is confused at first, but he discovers that the Alien is a decoy and destroys the hologram's source, revealing the position of the real Dr. Wily. The Alien hologram also appears in the manga Rockman: Dr. Wily no Inbou and Rockman wo Tsukutta Otokotachi - Rockman Tanjou Densetsu. In Mega Man Gigamix, Dr. Wily uses a robotic armor with the same appearance of the Alien. The Alien appears in Mega Man 2: Worlds of Power. Gallery AlienBattle.png|Mega Man battling the Alien in Mega Man 2. ArchieAlien.jpg|Alien in the Mega Man comic. GigamixAlien.png|Dr. Wily with an Alien-like armor in Mega Man Gigamix. R2Alien.png|Alien in Rockman: Dr. Wily no Inbou. RTDpages81-82.jpg|Alien in Rockman Tanjou Densetsu. Trivia *"The Mystery of Dr. Wily", the subtitle to Mega Man 2, refers to the scene in the game where Dr. Wily turns into the Alien. *In Mega Man Network Transmission, the Life Virus's embryo-like second form acts almost exactly like the Alien. *The Alien is the only final boss in the Mega Man series that is vulnerable to only one weapon. The Wily Capsule in Mega Man 10 is close, being only vulnerable to the Chill Spike and the Mega, Proto, and Bass Busters. Category:Mega Man 2 bosses Category:Final bosses Category:Mega Man (Archie Comics) Category:Fortress bosses